Gimme Gimme  oh no
by kikijaypaw
Summary: T just to be safe. Sequel to Gimme Gimme. Someone has plans to capture Raven's heart and get rid of Beast Boy. But who. REWRITE in progress.


As I mentioned eralyer. this is the sequel for gimme gimme. this is the same thing as chapter one of the other thing but I added the storyline add-on in brackets; []

please enjoy I wont continue this for awhile... sorry I want to finish my Fly away Flies, Terra and Raven story, and Raven up for Bat first.

* * *

Gimme Gimme Gimme

Raven sat on the roof of Titans Tower a tall building that rested on an island. To the people who lived in Jump City it was more than a home for their heroes. It was a symbol of power, respect, tranquility, peace, and harmony.

She was watching the sunset all alone. 'He is gone' she thought 'really gone…so, now what? I can finally feel without my evil side releasing. What's left for me?'

After a few hours later Raven heard the swish of the door.

_½ past twelve and I'm watching the nature_

Beast Boy walked up next to her.

_How I hate to spend the evening on my own_

She barely noticed him trapped in her own solemn thoughts. 'I'm surrounded by people who care but why do I feel so alone? Do I need to make more friends? What do I do?'

Beast boy stood in front of Raven waving his hand frantically in her face. Finally she noticed him.

"Are you all right? You've been up hear for 9 hours." Beast Boy said with real concern.

_As I look around the room and it makes me so depressed to see the gloom._

"Fine" Raven mumble barely audible, "don't know what that means any more… never knew…"

"Whats the matter?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my friend, but much more than that." Best Boy answered staring into her eyes making her feel all warm and fuzzy.

"What" Raven asked stunned, as the clock struck twelve.

_Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight._

_Won't somebody help me to chase the shadows away?_

_Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight._

_Take me thru the darkness to the break of the day_

"I don't know if you feel the same way about me but I-I-I Love YOU Raven." Beast Boy frantically stuttered.

Before she could commit he pressed his lips against hers. She was stunned at first but then relaxed kissing him back. (Sorry guys wanted this rated K)

{Somewhere a certain person was watching the scene. When they kissed he gagged, choking he couldn't believe it them! Raven and Beast Boy! She couldn't do this to him. After everything they had been through! I will get Raven she will be mine!}

When they broke apart Beast Boy ran to his room. He opened the door and ran in. the door then closed behind him. Sliding against the door he couldn't help replaying the kiss over and over. In fact he didn't resist, he welcomed it. When it stopped he went to his bed to think about what would happen now.

Raven then stared into the night.

_Its so different than the world I'm living in. _

_I open the window and I gaze into the night._

_But theres nothing to see no one in sight._

_Theirs not a soul out their._

_No one to hear my prayer._

'No!' She thought 'There is someone out their, who will hear my prayer and that is Beast Boy'. Raven then ran to Beast Boys door.

_Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight._

_Won't somebody help me to chase the shadows away?_

_Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight._

_Take me thru the darkness to the break of the day_

"_Beast Boy!" Raven called through the door. _

_Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight._

_Beast Boy walked to the door and opened it._

_Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight._

"I do to" She said hugging him.

_Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight._

_Won't somebody help me to chase the shadows away?_

_Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight._

_Take me thru the darkness to the break of the day_

They then stared into each other's eyes only thinking about how beautiful the other was.

They leaned closer to each other.

_Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight_

And kissed.

_Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight._

_

* * *

_

Review... should I continue or not... Thanks for reading_  
_


End file.
